No Matter What
by SodapopLover23
Summary: Keri loves Soda. When Sandy leaves, they fall in love. They go through huge ups and downs and life changing experiences. YOU CAN'T MISS THIS RIDE! Rated M for swearing and sexual scenes.
1. My Brothers and Jealousy

I've known Sodapop and the rest of the gang my whole life. They're always been almost like brothers to me. Well, one of them actually is; Two-Bit Matthews, my older brother. His real name is Keith, but I don't think anyone but our mom calls him that. Anyway, they all fell like brothers to me; Ponyboy, Darry, Dally, Johnny and Steve. Everyone except Soda. I always thought Soda and I could be more.

My name is Keri Matthews. I am 16 years old, going to be 17 in September. I'm going to be a junior in high school this fall. I am a Greaser.

"Keri! Quit your daydreamin' and get down here if you want to come to the Curtis' with me!" I heard Two-Bit yell from downstairs. Of course I wanted to come! It was a chance to see Soda. Oh Sodapop; he has the cutest smile and most gorgeous eyes. He's always happy and caring. It doesn't hurt that he is smokin' hot either! It's too bad he's dating that skank, Sandy.

I hurried down the stairs and jumped onto my brother's back. We both laughed as he piggybacked me out the door. He put me down when we reached the end of out driveway. We raced each other to the Curtis home, and of course, I won. I knocked on the door and Soda answered.

"Hey Keri. How's it goin'?" he said as he flashed me a huge smile. Pony told me he always has that look when I'm around. I looked inside and saw Sandy give me a mean look.

"Good I guess. Just beat my brother here. If only he was as fast as he is funny," I said. Soda laughed as he let me into the house. I gave a look back to Sandy as I walked past her to sit beside Johnny. Soda sat right beside Sandy and put his arm around her. It was so obvious she didn't really love him and was just using him. Like always, she tried to make me jealous by cuddling closer and being all intimate in front of everyone.

"I'm here!" Two-Bit exclaimed as he burst through the door, slamming the door behind him.

"What, did you get lost, Two-Bit?" I joked. "You know it's just down the street from the house." Everyone but Sandy laughed.

"Keri, you're funny. You must be hangin' around with your brother again," Soda said laughing. Sandy gave him a look to tell him to stop. Steve and Dally came up from behind me and lifted me up of the couch.

"Put me down guys!" I yelled, laughing as they carried me around.

"Put her down," Darry said from the kitchen. They put me down right beside Soda. My heart started beating a million times faster, just sitting next to him. He gave me one of his gorgeous smiles.

Sandy quickly got up and said, "Okay Soda and Steve. I think it's time for you to go to work. I'll walk you there." Both of the boys stood up and started walking towards the door. As Soda left, he flashed me the brightest smile ever. I smiled back then crossed my arms. I must've looked really mad, because Pony broke the silence.

"Keri, do you like Soda?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. He's a great guy, he's too good for that Sandy and I wish he'd realize it," I answered. "Promise you guys won't go blabbin' it to him?"

"I don't know about your brother over there," said Darry pointing to my brother, who was drinking a beer watching Mickey Mouse. "But you can trust us."

"Thanks so much guys," I said. "It means a lot."


	2. Love Connection?

The next day as Pony and I walked home from the movie house, we ran into Soda at DX. Pony had to get a Pepsi . It was unusual that Sandy wasn't there like she always is.

"Hey Soda," I said. "Where's Sandy?"

"She went to her friend Dana's birthday party last night. I guess she is really hung-over."

"You weren't invited?" I asked.

"She said it was just going to be girls She didn't want me to feel left out," Soda replied. "Where were you last night? Sure Two-Bit told ya 'bout the football game we had last night. I know you love football."

"I had a ton of chores to do last night. My mother made me miss football."

"Well that really sucks. It would've been great if you were there," he said smiling. All I could do was giggle a little and look back into his sparkling blue eyes.

At that moment, Pony walked out of DX and sees us. "Whoa. What's happenin' here? Love connection?"

We all laughed as Pony and I started walking home. Soda waved, and I waved back.

I sure hope so, I thought.


	3. Changes

The next few weeks went by pretty much normally. But one day, it all changed. We were all hanging out at the Curtis house waiting for Soda and Steve to come so we could play football. Soon enough, hey walked in, Sandy following.

"Hey guys! Ready for football?" Steve said excitedly.

"One minute. I have to talk to Soda first," Sandy said. Everyone sat back down in their seats. Soda lead Sandy to his room and closed the door.

"I wonder what that dumb broad did now," Dally said.

"You think she's a whore too?" I said.

"Yeah of course. There's lots of rumors floatin' around that she hooks up with guys at parties and she has more that one boyfriend from towns all over. That's one broad I would not go after," he said.

After a couple minutes, Sandy and Soda walked out of the room silently. Soda came and sat down beside me and Johnny while Sandy just walked straight out, without even a goodbye or a wave.

"Now that she's gone, let's go play some football!" Two-Bit yelled.

"One more minute please. I have to talk to Keri," Soda said with a sad look. Everyone was obviously getting annoyed with these Soda/girl talks.

"We'll meet you and Keri outside, kay Pepsi-Cola?" Darry said. Soda nodded and lead me to his room. He sat on the edge of the bed and I sat beside him.

"Keri, I really have to talk to you," Soda started. "All my life, I have considered you to be one of my best friends. You're funny like your brother, nice, smart, caring, and beautiful."

"You've always been one of my best friends too Soda," I answered.

He looked up and looked me in the eyes and said, "Yeah… but I want us to be more. I love you Keri Matthews. I always have."

Oh my gosh, is this really happening? I thought. "What about Sandy?" I said bewildered.

"Don't even mention her," Soda answered. "She got pregnant with some guy at Dana's party a couple weeks back. Now her parents are making her move to Florida with her grandmother. Besides, I've always loved you so much more. So what do you say Keri? Wanna be my girl?"

I sat there with my mouth open in complete shock for a couple seconds. Finally this was happening! I grabbed his shirt collar, pulled him close and leaned forward, so he was laying on the bed, me on his chest, and I kissed him. I pulled away slowly after a few seconds.

"Wow," we both said smiling.

"So I'll take that as a yes," Soda said.


	4. The Secret

Soda and I decided to keep our new found relationship and the Sandy news a secret for a few days, or at least until the gang wasn't all pumped up over football. It was hard to keep our love a secret, even if it was only through that football game.

That night, on my walk home with my brother, I couldn't concentrate on anything other than my kiss with Soda. I could hear Tow-Bit's voice drifting in and out of my mind. He must've been trying to tell me a story that only he thought was funny. But still, I couldn't pick up what he was saying.

"Keri!" I finally heard Two-Bit yell in my ear. "What happened with Soda today?" So that's what he was saying.

"Well, he told me to keep it a secret. I think he's letting everyone else know tomorrow," I answered.

"What, are you tow dating now or somethin'?" Two Bit joked. He wasn't wrong, but I decided to keep it on the down-low. So I just laughed too.

That night, I dreamt about Soda. He arrived at my house in a tuxedo and swept me off my feet. He carried me to a beautiful stretch limo, which we rode off to a random but gorgeous beach. The moonlight lit up the sand. We danced on the sand to no music, but it was still amazingly romantic. His eyes sparkled so brightly, then he closed them as he leaned in to kiss me.

"Wake up, you sleeping beast!" I heard Two-Bit yell. Thanks for ruining it Two-Bit.


	5. The Announcement

We arrived at the Curtis house at about 11a.m. the next day. Mostly because Soda called everyone to come over to make the big announcement that only him and I knew. When we got there, Soda answered the door and winked at me with a huge smile as I followed Two-Bit in. I sat on the chair nearest where Soda was standing.

"Alright, now that everyone's here, I can make the announcement," Soda started. "Well, Sandy and I broke up. She got pregnant with…"

"Alright Sodapop!" Dally interrupted. "That's how to keep those ladies coming for you!"

"Sodapop Patrick Curtis, if you did it with that girl then I'll…" Darry yelled as he got up from his chair.

"No no," Soda quickly said. "She got pregnant with some guy at Dana's party. Little broad two-timed me. Now her parents are making her go live with her grandmother in Florida."

"Oh, that's too bad Soda," Johnny said sympathetically.

"No it's completely fine," Soda replied. "She never really loved me anyway. I'm with my real love now."

"Who?" everyone asked.

Soda came up and wrapped his arms around me. "Keri," he said with a huge smile. He kissed my cheek and very quietly whispered that he dreamt about me the night before. I had major butterflies.

"Keri? As in my sister Keri?" Two-Bit said.

Soda nodded and said, "That's why I need everyone out of here by 9 o'clock so Keri and I could hang out alone." I looked at him surprised and he nodded to me.

"Oooo, Keri and Soda making lovey dovey on the couch!" Dally joked. Darry didn't find it particularly funny.

"I better not have any of that goin' down, right Sodapop?" Darry questioned.

"No sir," Soda answered, just as seriously as Darry asked.

Darry put on a smile and said, "Good."

To break the serious moment, Steve jumped up and shouted, "Now lets play some football!" Everyone cheered and jumped up.

Soda put his hand out and escorted me off the chair. He wrapped his arms around my waist as we walked towards the door. I leaned my head back to whipser in his ear, "I dreamt about you too babe."


	6. First Date

As I got ready for my first ever date with Sodapop Curtis, I couldn't stop thinking about what could happen. I was so excited! He was definately the perfect guy for me. He was so nice and caring, and was movie star handsomd. I looked over at the clock on my wall. It said 8:55.

"Shit!" I said. 5 minutes until I was supposed to meet Soda! I ran straight out of my room, down the stairs, and out the door. Down the street I ran as fast as I could. Good think I'm on the track team and I get lots of practice. Dally answered the door when I got to the Curtis home.

"Whoa! Lookin' fine Keri!" he said checking me out.

"Too late there, Dal. I'm Soda's girl," I said giggling.

"Damn rights you are," said Soda. "Hey Keri. Glad you finally made it!" He leaned in and kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"Alright Soda," Darry said coming out of the kitchen. "We'll be back at 12 sharp. Good luck with Keri!" They all quickly rushed out the door. I saw Dally wink at Soda as he rushed out.

Soda put his arms around my waist and said "Never mind Dal. But he's right on one point. You look beautiful tonight."

"Not as great as you, babe. You're the one with the movie star good looks," I said. By now, we were both staring into each other's eyes, standing by the doorway. After a couple long seconds, Soda grabbed my hand and rushed me to his bedroom. He told me to close my eyes right before he pulled me in.

"Okay, open em now," Soda said. He was holding a dozen roses and had candles set out all over. He pressed play on the radio and some romantic music played. I was so overwhelmed, I started to tear up.

"Oh my gosh Soda! You totally didn't have to do anything like this," I said. "How much did this all cost?"

"It doesn't matter,: Soda said walking towards me and handing me the bundle of roses. "I did this all for you. I love you Keri."

"I love you too Soda," I said, pretty much crying by now. He wrapped his arms around me, kissing me on the cheek. He escorted me to the bed. I sat with my back to the headboard. He turned on the lamp, walked around the bed to shut off the main light, and sat beside me on the bed. I leaned my head on his shoulder, and he put his arm around me.

"Soda, I know why you stopped dating Sandy, but what would make you go after me?" I said. "I mean, I'm not tremendously beautiful as she is, and..."

"Listen," Soda inturrupted. He help my face with both hands and looked me straight in the eyes. My heart lalmost melted at that experience. "You are gorgeous, inside and out. You are way more beautiful than Sandy in every way. I've loved you ever since I could love." He kissed me so passionately I think I died for a second. His warm embrace and amazing kisses were the best things I could ever have.

I flipped over so I was laying on his chest. I unbuttoned and took off his shirt, and he pulled off my skirt and stuck his hands up my shirt to undo my bra. We were totally not planning on going "all the way," but we got there. Trust me, we got there. It felt so good to be with him in that way.

We were at it much longer than we thought, becuase we heard the door open. Everyone was home!

"Oh shit," Soda said. "Hurry, put your clothes back on." He grabbed his clothes off the ground, put them on, and passed me mine. We heard Darry getting closer. We jumped in the bed, Soda leaning on the headboard and me leaning on him, sitting between his legs. He wrapped his arms around me and we pretended to be asleep.

Both Two-Bit and Darry opened the bedroom door. :Should I wake them up?" Two-Bit said quietly.

"Naw. Let the lovebirds sleep. You can come get her tomorrow morning," Darry said. "I'm sure we'll hear all about it."

Once Darry closed the door, Soda whispered to me, "I'm suprised Darry is letting you sleep over, let alone in the samw bed as me." He kind of giggled saying it.

"I had fun tonight. Love you babe," I whispered back. We kissed on last time for the night.

And that was the first night I slept with Sodapop Curtis.


	7. The Next Morning

Waking up in Soda's arms was the most comforting, amazing feeling. "Good morning beautiful," Soda said.

"Good morning handsome." I turned and kissed him gently. We both got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. The whole gang was there alrready. It was looking like a pretty normal morning; Darry making breakfast, Dally playing with his gun (which he always keeps unloaded, by the way), Two-Bit hogging the TV with Mickey Mouse, and Pony, Johnny and Steve all being forced to watch Mickey Mouse as well.

"Hey! The love birds are up!" Darry said. "How did everything go last night?"

Of course we weren't going to tell him what we did, so Soda kept it short and sweet.

"It was great," he said. He kissed my cheek and I giggled.

Two-Bit reluctantly looked away from the TV and said, "Mom's lookin' for you. You better head home."

"Here, I'll walk you there," Soda said grabbing my hand. I nodded.

"No breakfast Soda?" Darry asked.

"When I get back," he quickly replied. Leaving the house, we heard lots of "ooo's" from the gang, but we just ingnored them.

Walking home, a couple of Socs started driving up along side us in a white Mustang.

"Hey Greaser! What are you doing with that gorgeous piece of ass?" they yelled looking at Soda. They then looked at me and shouted, "Hey sexy! Why are you haning around with that piece of trash? You deserve better, like us!"

"You know what? Just fuck off!" Soda shouted right back. Soda hardly ever shouted, let alone swore.

They jumped out of their car and started walking behind us. We both decided to just keep walking, unitl one of them grabbed me around my best.

"We could take her back to my house and have a little bit of fun of our own!" one of them said to the other. Soda answered back with a punch right to the Soc's face, and knocked him out cold. The other one fought back.

"Run home and call Darry," Soda ordered. I immediately agreed and ran home as fast as I could. Good thing my mom already left for work, so no questions were asked when I got there. Darry said they'd all be right there.

When I ran back, everyone was there, but the Soc was gone. They all looked fine, except Soda. He was all bruised up and was bleeding terribley from a few places. I ran right up to him.

"Oh my gosh are you alright?" I asked very worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine now," he said breathing heavily. He gave me a kiss and continued. "He pulled a blade on me and punched me good a couple times. But once he saw everyone else come, he gathered his buddy in the car and drove off."

"It looked like it was going to get pretty serious when I left," I said.

"Hey, no one talks to my girl that way." He smiled and kissed me again. All the "oooo's" were back.

At this point, I knew that I didn't just love Soda; I was in love with him. And I'm sure Soda felt the same way after what happened next.


	8. News

"Are you sure?" my friend Ellie asked me through the phone a couple weeks after the Socs attacked us.

"100 percent sure," I said looking at the little pink positive sign onthe piece of plastic I was holding. "I'm positive."

"Take it again! Sometimes it's not accurate!" Ellie said.

"I took it 5 times already! Everytime positive! But I'd better make sure I let Soda know. See you later." I hung up the phone and burried my face in my hands. What could I say? How could I say it? How will Soda react?

I picked up the phone and dialed Soda's number. Luckily, he picked up.

"Hey babe," he said smoothly. "How's it goin'?"

"Soda, we really need to talk," I said.

"You're not breakin' up with me, are you?" he joked.

"No, no. It's just.. You mind if I come over?"

"No, not at all. the gang is here though. We could talk in my room."

"Sure. See you soon."

"Bye hun."

I hung up the phone again and slowly made my way to their house. I wanted to make sure I said everything right, so I gave myself lots of time to think about it.

Arriving at the Curtis household, Soda answered the door as usual. We kissed very quickly then walked staright to Soda's room. We both sat down on the bed.

"So what's up?" he asked.

"Well, we seem to have a bit of a situation," I said. "Remember a couple weeks ago, when we, you know..."

"Oh my God..." he said, looking extremely shocked. "You're pregnant?"

I rubbed my stomach. "Yep. We're gonna have a baby Curtis."

Soda burried his face in his hands, just like I did. "How do I tell Darry? I'm 17, you're only 16." He was tearing up.

I looked down and said, "I don't know what to do either, baby."

Soda looked up at me and said, "Well I do." He smiled and reached into his pocket. "I guess this is as good a time as any. I was gonna save it for your birthday next week." He kneeled down on one knee in front of me and took out a small box. "Keri, I don't just love you. I'm in love with you. I always have and always will . I just want to be with you for the rest of my life. This is my promise to you, and the baby." The bedroom door opened slightly as Soda opened the small box, displaying a gorgeous diamond ring. "Will you marry me, babe?" Before I could even express my excitement, there was a voice from behind the door.

"Sodapop Patrick Curtis!" Darry yelled barging into the room. "Do you realize that you are just 17? You can't be married! What are you thinking?" Darry hardly ever yelled at Soda. Everyone was totally shocked.

"Darry, I'm in love with Keri," Soda calmly replied. "I can handle this. I have a job, and I know I can take care of Keri, the baby, and myself." He didn't realize he just said that there was a baby on the way.

"There's a baby? When were ou going to tell me Soda?" Darry asked more calmly.

"Umm... yeah. I just found out muself today. I'm sorry, Darry. But I'm in love with Keri and it just felt right. I know we can pull through. Trust me. I wasn't even planning on having the wedding until Keri was out of school," Soda replied.

"Well, as long as you will be happy, Pepsi Cola." Darry walked over to me. "Make sure you keep him in line Keri." I laughed.

As Darry left, all the otheres started coming in, flooding us with questions and comments.

"So I'm gonna be an uncle!" Pony announced proudly.

"So when did you get busy with Keri?" Dally laughed.

"You know you'll have to tell mom, right Keri?" Two Bit asked me.

"When's the wedding?" Johnny asked.

"Hey hey guys! I haven't even answered yet! Soda still has the ring!" I said. Everything went quiet and Soda got back on one knee again.

"Will you marry me?" he repeated.

"Of course I will babe," I said smiling. He took the ring out of the box and slid it on my finger. The ring was beautiful, consisting of a huge diamond. It must've costed Soda 3 months salary.

Soda kissed me, no longer as my boyfriend, but as my future husband. Literally.


	9. Parent Meeting

"So... how are you gonna tell nom the news?" Two Bit asked on the way home.

"Well, I'm planning on just coming out and saying it. And if mom gets mad and wants to talk to Soda, then we'll deal with that then," I said, staring at my ring the whole time.

When we got home, mom came out of the kitchen and siad, "Hey Keith. Hey Keri. How was your day?"

"Keri is engaged to Sodapop Curtis," Two-Bit blurted out. I kicked him in the shin and gave him a dirty look.

"Keri... don't you think you're a little yound to be married? Is there anything else you haven't told me?" mom said.

"Yeah, she's also pregnant with Soda's baby," Two-Bit blurted again. I kicked him even harder.

"I want you to call up Soda and get him over here right now. I am very disappointed in you Keri," my mom said.

I nodded and walked towards the phone to call Soda. "Hey hun. My mom wants to talk to you," I said.

"Okay, I'll be right over," he answered. Obviously, he knew what it was about. He was there within 2 minutes. My mom answered the door. "Hey Mrs. Matthews," he said. "How's it goin'?"

"Come sit down," she said. He sat on the couch right beside me. My mom sat across from us. "So Soda. I hear my girl is pregnant, and you proposed to her, when she's just turning 17. Care to explain?"

"Mrs. Matthews, I care about Keri so much. I'm in love with her. When I found out she was pregnant today, I decided to ask her to marry me. I had that ring for a long time and I was planning on giving it to her for her birthday. I wasn't even planning to get married until Keri graduates. I have a good job and I can take care of our new family," Soda explained.

"And I could get a job too, Mom. We'll get along just fine. We'lll both be able to provide for the baby," I added.

"So explain how my daughter became pregnant will you?" my mom asked.

Soda looked at me and said, "Well we were on our very first date, hom alone in my room. We were just talking about us two. Then it just sort of... happened. I love Keri so much. Don't seperate me from her." He squeezed me tightly and I smiled.

"You know what, I believe you can provide well for my daughter and your future family. Congratulations Keri and Soda," she said. She got up and hugged both of us. While she hugged me she said, "So I'm going to be a grandma."

"You sure are," I said smiling. Soda and I kissed, just to prove our love to my mom.


	10. Birthday Situation

The next week involved my 17th birthday. Finally! A couple of my girlfriends came down to my house so we could all walk to Soda's house together for the party the guys were planning.

On the way to the house, my girls flooded me with questions, just like the guys did. One comment really stood out.

"So how does it feel to be engaged to the hottest of the hot, Sodapop Curtis?" Ellie asked excitedly.

I looked at her calmly and said, "It's great. I just can't believe I'm pregnant. But at least I'm not pregnant with some other guy's kid like Sandy was."

"Yeah, she's a ho," my friend Sarah said.

Upon arriving at the Curtis house, Dally and Steve greeted us at the door. They picked me up, laughing, and dropped me on the couch beside Soda. My girls just scattered around, sitting in any available place.

"Happy birthday babe," Soda siad. He gave me a quick kiss.

"Happy birthday!" everyone else shouted. Darry walked in from the kitchen carrying a chocolate cake (every Greaser's favorite food) singing "Happy Birthday." Everyone joined in, except for Dally. He was flirting with my friends. I laughed.

Darry put the cake down in front of Soda and I on the coffee table. Upon seeing the cake I saw some words were spelled out in incing on top. They read:

Happy Birthday Keri!  
Youl Never No How Much i Luv U! - Soda

I knew Soda specifically wrote out the last part. He's never been that good at spelling and grammar. But I didn't care; he was my finance and I loved him back just the same.

"Oh I think I do," I said looking him in the eyes. As I wrapped my arms aorund him and leaned in for a kiss, someone knocked on the door. Reluctantly, Soda got up to answer it.

Immediately after he opened the door, a girl came flying in and leaped on Soda for a hug. It was Sandy.

"Oh Soda! I missed you so much!" she said squeezing him. Soda didn't hug back. "I heard some crazy rumor that your gonna marry that ugly bitch Keri!"

Soda pushed her away. "What the fuck are you doing here? I thought you moved to Florida!?" Being pushed away, Sandy looked around the room, saw me, and glared at me furiously.

"Well, I got.. an abortion. I had to. I had to come hom and be with you! Especially after I heard that rumor! Can you believe it?" she said.

Soda looked at me, walked over and said, "Yes I can. Keri Matthews is my fiance." He kissed me right in front of her.

"And you know what?" I said. "I'm pregnant too! And not with some random guy's kids. It's actually Soda's kid. Now get out of here! I'm trying to celebrate my birthday with my friends and Soda!"

She looked so pissed off. I was satisfied. Until she ran up and punched me in the stomach. Hard. I huddled over holding my stomach, and started to cry.

"Get the fuck out of my house and never some back you stupid bitch!" Soda shouted chasing her out. Everyone gathered around me trying to make me feel better.

Soda rushed up to me and helped me up. "Is everything alright?" he asked. He was on the verge of crying.

I cried harder. Before running off to Soda's room, I said, "What she did.. it might've done something to the baby."


	11. No Matter What

Soda followed right behind me into his room. I layed on teh bed, crying my eyes out. Soda came beside me and kissed my forehead. His soft kiss immediately calmed me.

"Shh.. It's alright baby. It will be okay," he said.

"I dont know... It was a really hard punch. She probably did something, that skank," I said.

"You know what? Even if she did do something to our baby, I will always be here for you," he said assuringly. "I will never leave you, like Sandy left me."

"No matter what?" I said wiping away the tears.

"Even if we were somehow being rushed to the hospital. No matter what." He smiled and looked me in the eyes. He help my face and we started kissing. I never wanted this moment to end. Being with Soda was the only thing I needed in the world.

After a couple seconds, my brother barged in to see us making out on the bed. "Again?" he said. Well I guess the moment had to end sometime. He left, laughing to himself.

"Thanks alot Two Bit," Soda said sarcastically.

"Soda?" I said.

"Yeah?" he said with a worried look. He said it in a way as though he thought he might've done something wrong.

"I just want you to know that I'm the luckiest girls in the entire world. To be here with you right now, let alone being engaged to you, is the best feeling ever," I said. "It's all Sandy's loss that she left you."

"And my gain," he replied. "You're the greatest girl I've ever known and I'm in love with you."

We started making out again. Off went our clothes once again. We were just down to our underwear, and Soda was in the process of unhooking my bra when Pony entered.

"Ummm... Soda?" he said awkwardly.

Soda and I kept kissing and he let out a "Mhmm?" to let Pony know he was listening.

"Darry needs you in the kitchen," Pony said while leaving us alone.

"Would you like to continue this tonight?" Soda said fiercely.

"Definately," I replied just as fiercely. "I need a birthday bed buddy." I winked and kissed him once more.


	12. First Day Back

The next week brang my first day as a junior, as well as my one month anniversary with Soda. I wasn't worried about looking good for school, but for Soda. It has been one month after all. I wasn't going to tell him or remind him about it at all, just to see if he remembered. It was going to be a great day.

"What do you think the other girls will say?" I asked Ellie through the phone as I got ready.

"They'll be jealous! You're with THE sexiest man on the planet! Now stop your worryin'!" she answered.

"Thanks Ellie. See you at school." I hung up the phone.

"Hey Keri! Someone's here to see you!" Two Bit yelled. He remembered! I thought. I ran down the steps to find Soda standing at the doorway. I ran and gave him a hug.

"Hey babe! I'm happy to see you," I said suprised.

"I'm gonna drive you to school, hun," he replied. Soda escorted me out the door , only to display a motorcycleat the end of my driveway. "It's Dally's. I'm savin' up my money for the baby," he told me as we walked towards the motorcycle.

"Soda, I can walk," I giggled.

"No, I want to drive you. I don't want you to drop out of school like me. You can get a better job than a gas station," he said handing me a helmet. "I care about you too much. Stay in school, for the baby."

"I love you Soda," I said as I wrapped my arms around Soda and leaned in for a kiss. Maybe he did forget, I thought to myself.

"Love you more," he said after our kiss. We got on the motorcycle and Soda started it up.

"Hold on tight babe," he said. I squeezed my arms around his stomach. Soda was an awesome driver. I felt safe with him.

CRASH! "Owwww..." I groaned. Next thing I knew, I was being rushed to the hospital in an ambulance, Soda sitting by my side.

Soda touched my face and said, "Happy Anniversary babe."

"I thought you might've forgot," I said weakly.

"I would never forget," Soda said. "No mater what."


	13. Hospital

"Hey, she's finally up," I head an unfamiliar voice say. I opened my eyes and found myself laying on a hostpital bed. A nurse was touching a whole bunch of buttons and cords on the stand beside me. I had an IV in my arm and many bandages all over my body.

"What happened?" I said.

"Your motorcycle was rear ended my a white Mustang. The boy with you is alright, but you were thrown off. You've been asleep for about 2 days straight. Thank God for your friends," the nurse said.

"Who all came?" I asked.

Reading off a paper, she answered, "A couple girls named Ellie and Sarah, and boys named Ponyboy, Darrell, Johnny, Dallas, Steve, and Keith. They came in groups at scattered times. Except for that young man right there."

I turned my head to where she was pointing and saw Soda sleeping in a chair beside my bed.

"Once he found out his injuries were only minor, he came right here. He hasn't left your side for a moment, not even for food or water. He hasn't slept a wink while you were asleep, except for about 20 minutes ago. Eating and sleeping were on the bottom of his priority list. Boyfriend or something?"

"Finance actually," I said smiling.

"Oh," the nurse said suprised. "Want me to wake him up for you?"

"That would be great," I said.

"Alright." She walked over to Soda. "Mr. Curtis? She's awake now. I'll leave you two to talk."

Soda opened his beautiful blue eyes and came immediately over to kiss me. He pushed the hair off my face and teared up.

"Thank God you're alright Keri," he said quietly. " Those fuckin' Socs hit the motorcycle and you went flyin'. You've been asleep for two days. I missed your smile, your eyes, your love. I haven't left ya for a second."

"Except when you fell asleep there," I joked. "How are you doing?"

"Keri, don't worry about me. Just some scrapes and bruises is all. You're the one that's seriously hurt," he said, tenderly touching my bandages. There was a long pause before he continued. "You know, the baby probably didn't live through this... you barely lived through this."

"Oh I wouldn't doubt it," I said trying to ignore the subject. "Oh my gosh, what about school?"

"Don't worry about that either. Darry called and told them everything," Soda said. Another long pause. "You know Keri, this whole experience has really done something to me. While you were asleep, I realized that if I would've died in that accident, it would've been okay because I was with you. This whole thing could be a reflection of our lives ahead. Even though we'll hit some rough stuff, it'll be okay as long as we're together, right?"

"You in my life is the best thing about it," I replied. "Soda, I love you so much." He leaned down to kiss me when we heard a knock on the dorr. The doctor walked in.

"Hello Ms. Matthews," said the doctor. "I'm going to check how your doing today." She looked at Soda. "Could I ask you to leave for a moment?"

"Sorry, I haven't left her at all while she was here, and I'm not gonna leave her now," Soda said.

"Oh alright. You're one lucky lade there Ms. Matthews. He's a stunner!" the doctor joked. I giggled and nodded. She checked whatever needed to be checked, all the regular stuff. "Looks like you're comin' back quite well dear," she said looking at her papers. She looked up and me. "It says here your pregnant?"

Not this again. I looked up at Soda. "Yeah," I said quietly."

"Well then I'm just going to wheel you into another roon so we can take some tests on the baby okay?" the doctor said. She sounded uncomfortably cheerful. I nodded. I got out of my bed and into a wheelchair. They wheeled me out of the room and down the hallway, Soda right beside. He grabbed my hand.

"Everything's gonna be alright babe," he said.

They put me on a new bed in a new room and did all new tests. Soda held my hand with his eyes shut tightly through the testing. I could tell he was worried. The doctor left the room to check the results.

Soda squeezed my hand harder and tapped his foot rapidly on the floor. I put my other hand on top of his.

"Soda... Don't worry so much," I said, even though I was probably more worried than he was. "It's not looking good for the baby. We can start over hun." I was tearing up.

Tears slowly started to roll down Soda's cheeks. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"For what? You didn't do anything," I said.

"For everything. Getting you pregnant, proposing, getting in this accident. I wish I could take it all back," he said.

"What, so you don't love me anymore?"

"No, it's not that at all. It's just... If we would've taken this slower we wouldn't be in this mess."

"So this whole relationship is a mess now! Did you even mean anything you said or did this past month?"

"Oh babe of course I did. I love you so much that I couldn't help going the extra mile with you. I crave your love when I'm not with you. You are my everything. I didn't leave you at all these past 2 days because I wanted to be the first to see your smile. I don't want to fight with you, I don't want to risk this." Tears welled up in his eyes and came pouring out.

"Soda... I should be the one that's sorry. For shouting I mean. I'm just a little stressed out. Thanks for staying here with me."

"Hey, no matter what babe." He smiled and kissed me.

Just then the doctor walked in. "Hey you lovebirds. I got some good news and some bad news. Good news is the baby is going to live," she said.

Soda released all the pressure on my hand. "Oh thank God," he said under his breath.

"Now the bad news is the baby could quite possibley suffer from a mental or physical disability. So as the parents, you two have to decide if you want to keep the baby and take care of a possibley disabled child, which by the way would be very expensive for teen parents, or I could administer a drug to the baby," said the doctor.

I was so shocked. "You mean, like..."

"Yes. You would no longer have a baby," the doctor said, taking the words right out of my mouth.

"Oh boy," Soda said.


	14. Big Decision

"So... what do you think we should do?" Soda asked. I was back in my hospital bed with Soda sitting in the chair at my side.

I started to tear up. "I don't know Soda. This is a huge decision and I..."

"Knock knock!" said a voice from the door. It was the gang. They came barging in and gathered around my bed.

"Hey Keri, how's it goin'?" Johnny said.

"You look really rough!" Pony commented.

"Yeah, all those bandages really don't do much for your look!" said Two Bit.

"Guys, guys!" Darry said. "Quiet, this is a hostpital!"

Once it was quiet, Steve said, "Why do ya'll look so sad?"

We explained the entire baby story and our choices. They tried to help us choose by shouting out ideas.

"You don't need that baby Soda! Kids suck!" Dally said near the end of all the suggestions.

"Thanks alot Dal," Soda said sarcastically.

"I think it would be better if we all left," Darry said. "We'll see you two another time." They all walked out.

"I think we should have the baby Soda," I said, coming right out with what I thought.

"Really? What would make you say that?" he replied.

"Well , the doctor just said possibley. WE could a have miracle baby Soda. Even if it did have some kind of disability, we would still love him the same."

"Keri, do you know how much that would cost? Even if you got a job of your own, we would never be able to afford to keep it."

"But Soda, I couldn't live like Sandy. Always knowing that there once was a human being inside me. I just couldn't. I have to have this baby, disabled or not."

"Well then, if that's how ya feel, then fine. I'll be here all the way," Soda smiled and kissed me.

The doctor walked in and said, "Made a decision?"

"Yes, we did," I said.

"We decided to... keep the baby," Soda finished.

"Alright then." She wrote something on her clipboard. "Just a side note, you could probably leave the hospital today. You are strong enough to get back to your life, but you still have to wear the bandages a few more days."

I touched my face and felt the bandages. "Oh right. I forgot about those." The doctor laughed and left.

"I'll get off work the next few days to be with you, alright?" Soda asked.

"No, no. Yo go back to work. You've been with me enough the past 2 days. Go make some money," I said.

"Are you sure? I could..."

"No Soda!" I laughed. "Go to work! You are so stubborn sometimes, you know that?"

Soda laughed. "Yeah, and you love it."

"Of course I do. I wasn't lying when I said I love everything about you!"

Soda helped me out of bed and went to call a taxi to pick us up. We would be back at the Curtis house soon, back to normal. Everything would be right again.

In the taxi, Soda whispered to me, "I really hope we made the right choice babe." He rubbed my stomach gently.

"Me too hun. Me too."


	15. Flashbacks and Hugs

I went back to school the next week. All the girls, even a couple Socs, asked me what it was like to sleep with Sodapop Curtis and how it was like to be pregnant.

"First off," I said. "Soda's not just my one night stand guy. We're engaged." I flashed my huge diamond. "Sex was fun, the pregnancy, not so much."

Month after month I was flooded with the same old questions. Soda and I always made time to hang out, even though I was always at school and he was always at work. My stomac got bigger and bigger. It felt strage to be around the guys because I couldn't talk to tem about it. But Soda offered assistance and help and someone to talk to (which was of course, him). It felt so weird to be pregnant; the constant attention from complete strangers, the cravings, the fact that I took up more space. I kept my grades up over the months, even though it was much more of a struggle.

One Friday in Febuary, Soda picked me up after school in his truck. "I have great news babe," he said.

"What is is?" I asked excitedly.

"Well I've been saving up for a very long time for this. I bought us our very own house," he said happily.

"Soda! I thought we were just gonna live at your place!" I said.

"Well, I thought this would be better. More room for the baby, and more private for us," he said nudging my arm. "I've been searching around for a while, and when I saw this house and the low price that came with it, I just thought 'that's the one.'"

I nodded with a huge smile. There was a short pause. Finally I burst out, "So are you gonna take me to see it or not?"

Soda laughed. "Yeah yeah. Just hold on. I'm on my way." He drove around a bit and we arrived at a middle sized house. Bigger than Soda's but smaller than mine. It was a single story white house with a big backyeard. Soda got out of the truck so he could help me out. I stood looking at my house in awe. My house, my very own house.

"So?" Soda said putting his arm around me.

I quickly turned to Soda and gave him a huge hug. "It's perfect," I whispered.

"I figured we could start moving in any time now. You know, the sooner the batter. Baby's comin' soon," he said looking at my stomach, which had gotten much bigger in the last 6 months.

"How 'bout tomorrow?" I asked.

"I'm workin' 9-5. We can start in the evening. But Sunday I'm free. We can work on it all day Sunday. I'll ask the guys to help too," Soda relpied.

"Thank you so much for this Soda," I said hugging him again.

Soda started rubbing my stomach. "And thank YOU so much for THIS." He kissed me so sweetly. We started making out, totally forgetting we were standing in the middle of the sidewalk.

Suddenly, we heard a car slowly drive by with people shouting to us from inside. "Greasers! Greaser lovers! Hey babe, that Greaser doesn't deserve your lovin'!" were some of the outbursts. We both turned to see that white Mustang.

I had a huge array of flashbacks when I saw that car. The Socs hitting on me, Soda fighting, the hospital, and many others. As I came back to earth from my flashbacks, I realized Soda was running after the Mustand. He was shouting all kinds of swears at them.

"Soda! Get back here!" I shouted. He threw the huge stick he was carrying at the car, slowed down, and started walking back.

"I'm sorry babe. It's just... It was that damn white Mustang again! They almost killed you," Soda said.

"Soda, what if they had a gun or something? There's no police around, they wouldn't be scared to shoot. I wouldn't be able to live if you were kileed," I said starting to cry.

Soda gave me a huge hug. "It's alright. I won't fight. I ain't goin' no where."

I looked up and wiped the tears from my eyes. Soda gave me a quick kiss on the forehead. "So you wanna see inside?" he said.

I smiled and nodded. Soda took me by the heand as we walked towards our house. Our very own house.


	16. Shopping and Tragedy

Moving everything into our new house was a huge job. Neither of us knew we had so much stuff. The guys were a big help, except for Two Bit and Dally. They just fooled around the while time. I couldn't do much, considering being 6 months pregnant and all.

It was taking us a very long time to move everything in. I was always at school, and Soda was always at work. We needed to be together to decide which room would be what. But one Saturday afternoon at about a month into moving, we realized something.

"Soda, when are we gonna get around to buying stuff for the baby?" I asked walking past the to-be baby room.

"Well we could go today if your not busy," Soda laughed putting down a huge box.

"I guess we could do that. Let's go," I said. We got into his car and drove to a place that specialized in baby and weddding stuff.

Upon arriving, the first thing Soda did was check a couple price tags. "Whoa," he said. "I'm gonna have to work triple overtime to pay for this stuff." I grabbed a price tag from Soda's hand and looked it over.

"Whoa is right... I guess we could just look around for today, and talk about it later," I said. Soda nodded in agreement. We spent all day looking through the store. I got many weird looks from couples that appeared to be Socs in their 20's. I shrugged them off. They're just jealous, I thought.

While I was looking through wedding dresses by myself, the Soc who hit on me, and probably the same one who hit me with the motorcycle, came up behind me and started touching me.

"Hey sexy. You know, you're way too beautiful to be a Greaser. You should ditch that little Shithead Greaser and come home with me," he said.

I quickly turned around a pulled away from him. "Who are you? And what are you doing here??"

"Alan Roberts. And I'm here with my mom. But maybe if me and you spend a night together we could be here lookin' for stuff together," he said. He put his arms around me and locked his figers so I couldn't get free. I tried to pull away. "Come on babe. You can do so much better than that white trash. Let me take you to my house and I'll show you a good time." He pulled me closer and started kissing me.

I used all I had to get away but I couldn't. My mouth was connected to his so I couldn't yell for help. He held my arms down at my sides. I tried to kick him in the shins but it didn't seem to bother him.

"Calm down babe. Im takin' you with me," he said. He held his hand over my mouth so I couldn't shout. I was scared. He dragged me to his car and threw me in the back seat.

"Stay sitting, quietly, or else," he threatened. I didn't know what else I could do, so I did what he said. He drove a couple miles out of town and stopped on the side of the road. He stripped me down to nothing after he stripped himself. He got on top of me in the back seat. I started to cry.

"Shhh... It's alright," he said putting his finger over my mouth. "You're with a Soc now. I know you're pregnant and engaged to that Soda fucker, but you're okay with me now." He started to do stuff I would only let Soda do. I was being raped. I was scared what he would do if I didnt't let him. I cried the while time for Soda.

An hour later he got off. He threw me my clothes and put his back on. My makeup was running down my face from crying. He got in the front and started driving towards town.

**You get to choose what happens to Keri! Here are a couple choices, or think of your own! Review with your answer!**

**a) Alan drops her off on the side of the road, forcing her to walk back to Soda.  
b) Alan takes her to his house and holds her there.  
c) Nothing. That's the end. **

**Thanks for fave-ing and reviewing!**


End file.
